


See you on White Day ☆

by SayonaraRevival



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Food, M/M, Restaurants, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayonaraRevival/pseuds/SayonaraRevival
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yaiba is lonely on Valentine's Day and goes out for a walk, ending up at a restaurant proclaiming itself to be a "restaurant that only serves singles." It was the decision of a foolish, gullible man to take that at face value, in retrospect.</p>
<p>[ Graphic depictions of... consuming food, though it doesn't quite constitute foodplay in an erotic sense. ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	See you on White Day ☆

He must have walked past over a hundred couples over the course of the day. A hundred affection-filled glances between lovers, a hundred happy smiles, a hundred pairs of intertwined hands. A hundred whispers between each other, a hundred chaste kisses upon smiling lips, a hundred chocolates placed gleefully into accepting hands.

More than a hundred singles were out there lamenting their lack of a partner, hence, Yaiba wonders for just a moment why he still remains alone. It doesn't take a newspaper to report on his attractive qualities for him to understand he has them, but it seems that regardless of what he does, he is always alone. Each and every night, he lies there, snuggled between blankets and sheets, dreams and reality, wondering precisely what it takes to attract someone romantically.

Sometimes, his mind wanders to the characters in some of his videogames, or people from other bands. People on the television, or people on the internet, models, designers, actors, and celebrities in general. Shingancrimsonz might not be especially popular compared to bands like Trichronika, but there were still fans -- does that make Yaiba himself a celebrity?

Maybe, maybe not. Hence, he's alone on Valentine's Day. The evening looks quite lonely already, knowing that the rest of his group had plans he's not privy to.

But what man simply _quits_ , at even the most impossible trial?

Surely something could be done about this if he tries. Yaiba leaves the building again, leaving his game system at home this time to take a walk. He goes through a direction he doesn't normally walk by, near-certain the couples will still be out, making the single residents just a bit more sad-looking.

This time, Yaiba peers around the area he usually doesn't pass through, not in much of a rush. There's a handful of restaurants here and there, many with lines to be seated. He keeps going. Past the beginnings of somewhat seedy love hotels, even.

Then he passes a sign proclaiming itself to 'only serve singles'.

... Ah. Yaiba is single, hence, he can eat at this one. He hasn't exactly eaten for a few hours, and the little restaurant doesn't have a line, either. It won't hurt, at the very least.

So in he wanders, the tiny restaurant's interior just as tiny as the exterior. It looks close to empty, which surprises him slightly, considering he wasn't the _only_ one alone for the day. Or, at least, that's what logic dictates, hence--

"Right this way, sir," chirps a waitress, and Yaiba follows her around a corner, to a seat at a booth with a wall. On that wall, a small screen sits, but it appears to be off at the moment. Yaiba doesn't think too hard about this, instead browsing on his phone after putting in his order for a spicy dish.

Unfortunately, there's nearly nothing new on the gaming front, either. He sits there, once again slightly lamenting the problem he doesn't really have a solution for. Soon enough, the dish he ordered takes out his lonely thoughts and replaces them with the delicious scent of extra-spicy, flaming hot curry --

\-- To which he is digging in with fervor, a particularly large bite still in his mouth when the screen on the booth wall lights up.

[ Are you enjoying now? Please take your pick! 'I want someone who can eat with me', YES or NO. ]

... ? Is this a joke?

Yaiba's hesitant, staring at the small touchscreen, pausing his chewing to... slowly press 'yes'. What is he _doing_? What is this button for? What is the point of this? He cannot comprehend the reason for having such a thing, let alone the reason he went and pressed 'yes', hence--

\-- The wall with the touchscreen rises. Completely; Yaiba's eyes follow it for only a fraction of a second before flicking his gaze down through his glasses again. He's still got one cheek half-stuffed full of curry, he's staring, wide-eyed and confused and _surprised_ at what appears to be an equally surprised blonde-haired, foxlike Myumon.

Yaiba instantly recognizes the blue eyes blinking and staring at him, too, but continues staring, if only due to the sheer absurdity of the situation.

"Well, _hello_ there. ☆"

Shuzo grins with all the confidence of an emperor as he leans his face on his hand, and appears to have recovered quickly from the shock the restaurant had given them both. His eyes narrow to what Yaiba would've described as a self-assured, clearly smug gaze -- but it is the fourteenth of February, and he can't possibly fathom why someone so outrageously _popular_ is here, dining alone in a self-described singles' restaurant.

Yaiba's response is to keep chewing, covering his mouth and averting his eyes in a sudden burst of self-consciousness. He isn't entirely certain how this improbable situation came to arise, and no amount of logic could quite predict the probability of such a thing. As soon as he swallows the curry down, he opens his mouth again after a moment to speak, initially intending to make a remark about why Shuzo of all people is here alone. However, he is too slow to format his thoughts, as the Trichronika idol speaks first.

"Is the rest of Shingan with you, or just your lovely self?"

Yaiba closes his mouth for a moment, blinking again, narrowing his eyes. "Why are _you_ here?" He doesn't realize how accusatory that sounds as a statement -- not until it's already left his mouth.

After a sigh, Shuzo leans back in his chair and averts that awfully intense gaze. "The life of a star is _very_ difficult, and I must save my brilliance for my next performance. Wouldn't want to burn out too quickly, _right_? ☆"

The following wink leaves Yaiba equal parts confused and slightly embarrassed. He averts his eyes once again. "I meant why _you_ , of all people, are here. This is a restaurant marketed for singles." He quiets his voice again before continuing, "You are _famous_ , hence--"

"-- You underestimate the troubles of finding a possible partner who isn't a fan," Shuzo tilts his head, looking back to Yaiba, as if this was elementary knowledge -- but then chuckles, and resumes his slight smirk. "Though I suppose it's not fair to expect you to understand."

Yaiba is completely uncertain if he's supposed to be annoyed or angered by that. He might be more upset with such a comment had it not been, again, a day he's spent most of his time thinking deeply about how to curb his loneliness.

"... To answer your question," he then begins again, "The other members had their own plans elsewhere." Shoving another bite of curry into his mouth, Yaiba hopes this conversation can cease to be embarrassing sometime soon. He chews slowly to hopefully contribute to that.

It seems the other occupant of the table has other ideas, though. "I see. Then it's true, then, that you don't have anyone to spend today with." Shuzo is watching him eat, ignoring that small-looking dessert on the opposite side of the table.

Instead of chewing quickly to quip back at him, Yaiba continues chewing slowly. He's staring at his plate, adjusting his glasses with one hand. Of all the people to end up with on the other side of the table... it had to be Shuzo. How many fans out there would pay with their lives to have this dinner in Yaiba's place? Furthermore, how did Shuzo even arrive without being noticed?

A spoon sneaks its way over to his plate, scooping up a smaller bite of curry than the ones Yaiba's taking. He looks up to glare at Shuzo, almost growling, but by the time his own spoon tries to swipe at the other's, Shuzo is already pulling it away, and up to his mouth. That spoonful, moving past lips that looked almost glossy in the dim light, into a mouth not quite wide-open enough to avoid smearing a bit of the curry sauce on one of his bottom lips.

"That's--"

He's too late. Yaiba finds this out as Shuzo's eyes near-instantly widen, and the more-famous musician outright winces, licking that bottom lip to rid it of the curry sauce. No matter how composed he tries to look, the quick chewing and rough swallows give it away -- the extra-spicy curry is too much for Shuzo.

Watching this, Yaiba's more amused than annoyed, now. He tries to hold in his chuckle out of some semblance of respect, but it doesn't happen, and a tiny, soft laugh forces him to crack a smile. Slightly frantic tea-gulping on the other's end of the table doesn't help this amusement, either.

Shuzo takes a deep breath after the tea drink, clearly ignoring the tears in his eyes. "That's quite some taste you have. Exotic. ☆" He pats his chest lightly, but it's easy to tell that it's a bluff.

"There is nothing exotic about the quantity of spices the restaurant uses," Yaiba near-snickers, still enjoying the sight of those tears of karmic torment, glinting occasionally at the corner of Shuzo's eyes.

Regardless of how idiotic sneaking a bite of extra-spicy curry was, Shuzo continues digging himself a hole. "Oh, there is, but it must be limited to the _cultured_ palette." However, he changes the subject too quickly, picking up one of his three chocolate-drizzled sticks of dango. For that moment, Yaiba expects him to eat it himself, in some taunting manner, but--

\-- Shuzo instead reaches his arm over the table, holding the pristine, untouched dango near Yaiba's face. Once again, the other rests his face on his hand, while looking at Yaiba, his eyes smugly half-lidded and his lips quirked in a smile. It's a manner that isn't _entirely_ unlike the way those couples had stared at each other all day long... or perhaps that is simply wishful thinking.

Then again, would Yaiba truly wish the affection of this particular idol on anyone?

"Well, open up. ☆"

Shuzo's voice drips artificial honey, but at the same time, he doesn't _know_ what the idol is genuinely like. Yaiba's almost cross-eyed while trying to blink at the delicious-looking ball of his favorite treat, but he still hasn't quite figured out what Shuzo's motives are. Is this pure generosity, or is this going to cost him later? Furthermore, why is he being hand-fed someone else's dango to begin with? Hence--

The frontmost dango being prodded to his lips changes his mind. Almost out of instinct, he opens his mouth, originally intending to say something, but gets a mouthful of dango instead. Only the first ball is placed in his mouth, and when he gets the hint and his lips curl around it, Shuzo pulls the rest of the stick from his mouth, leaving behind that first scrumptious ball. Yaiba chews it, his mouth watering just from rolling the treat around his tongue.

Before he is fully finished with it, the stick is prodded against his lips, another time, and Yaiba's initial reaction is to glare. Instead of getting his hands messy by swatting away the perfectly good dango, he opts to turn his head away as he chews, eventually swallowing the first treat of dango with a tiny hum of appreciation. The taste lingers on his tongue, even as the feeling of the rest of the treat slides comfortably down his throat.

He turns back to face the Trichronika singer to continue his glaring, only to be met by an even more enthralled smirk. "Again," Shuzo prompts. Yaiba doesn't quite understand what he wants 'again'.

He's not given an option to ask, though, as he opens his mouth to ask, and -- there is the dango again. Shoved into his mouth without any option to decline, again. As much as Yaiba loves this sort of treat -- absolutely _loves_ it -- he still isn't certain what the point of all this feeding business is, and his mind is wandering while his tongue adores that second ball of dango. He hardly realizes he's half-closing his own eyes, and lifting his head while he's chewing; barely recognizing that he's making another low hum of enjoyment.

Shuzo's light giggle, however, does bring Yaiba's attention back to the matter at hand. "Were you aware of how _adorable_ you look when eating? ☆" he comments, idly bouncing the stick with the last remaining dango on the stick between his fingers.

Such a statement has Yaiba squinting, although he'd be lying through his teeth if he were to say he isn't embarrassed. He feels his face warming up in response, and adjusts his glasses to ignore the fact that he is blushing. "No one has ever said that before, hence--"

"Shh. Close your eyes."

Shuzo puts a finger over his own lips with a sly grin, and Yaiba instantly knows he's up to something, but there isn't any evidence to suggest much of anything that isn't innocent in nature. He says nothing, knowing he'll be interrupted again if he tries. Perhaps the best idea is to listen, at least for the time being...

"Fine," the bassist mumbles. He shuts his eyes, and unsurprisingly, there is the final dango pressed to his lips. He opens his mouth accordingly, and closes his lips around the small ball, but that's not the only thing in his mouth this time. Yaiba's eyes flick open, but Shuzo's challenging him with that look on his face--

He flicks his tongue against the dango and pulls it off between Shuzo's fingers, knowing he should have expected something this devious. Said fingers don't leave his mouth, either, he leaves them in Yaiba's mouth as if to make a statement.

"Clean them for me, won't you? ☆"

Shuzo's quick tilt of the head causes his blond hair to bounce a bit, and Yaiba is no longer certain if this is what he really wanted when he pressed that 'yes' button on the touchscreen. As his tongue licks off the chocolate, as well as the sauce from the dango, there is that small hum again, and Yaiba feels the tint in his cheeks heating further. Their eyes are locked in contact, and who knows what mischevious intentions those blue irises _really_ hold. Yaiba can't even fathom what Shuzo is thinking, but he clearly sees that grin stretch into a smirk.

And there is that little giggle from the rival singer, once again. Finally, Shuzo retracts his fingers, leaving Yaiba's mouth alone, seemingly satisfied to observe his slightly saliva-touched fingertips for a moment. Instead of doing anything devious with that, at least he has the decency to wipe the leftover moisture on the napkin he should have used in the first place.

When he finishes the final dango ball in his mouth, Yaiba realizes there are still two more sticks on Shuzo's plate. He's never dreaded dango before -- not in the way he does right now.

It's a relief, then, that Shuzo retreats into idle chitchat for the remainder of the meal, and finishes his dango on his own, while Yaiba finally gets to consume the rest of his cooling curry. Luckily, the spiciness doesn't dull too much with the temperature, and he still enjoys his meal immensely.

For whatever unknown reason, Shuzo insists on paying the whole bill himself, taking with it the receipt. Yaiba doesn't know how much the other musician paid for the curry, nor the dango, and he feels just a little awkward having someone pay for his entire meal to begin with. As in, he feels like he is being treated specially for a reason he cannot possibly comprehend.

That isn't the end of the generosity, either. Shuzo also insists on calling over that sleek limo of his agency's, and offers Yaiba the ride home, despite that it was less than eight blocks to walk. However, when he begins to decline, the blonde singer gives him a highly disapproving look, and considering that Yaiba already feels a bit indebted for the free food, he agrees.

The ride took no less than six minutes, despite the traffic. Yaiba's wide-eyed wonder at being in the limousine, and Shuzo's nearly-friendly conversations last only as long as the ride does. They're pulling up to the apartments, and Yaiba shifts in his seat, oddly relieved to be back home for someone who was lonely before.

"Well, thanks for spending the time with me," Shuzo begins, sugar in his tone and sparkles in his eyes, exhuberant as he always seems to be. "Sometimes it's lonely at the top!"

"... It isn't a problem." Yaiba's reply to Shuzo feels too short, too _ungrateful_ , but the door is opened by the driver long before he formulates a proper reply. He turns back as he steps out, a grateful bow to the driver. "Ah-- thank you for the ride."

His wrist is caught before he can turn away, though, and as the chauffeur returns to the driver's seat, Shuzo's expectantly looking up at him from the inside of the vehicle. When he tugs Yaiba's hand, the bassist almost trips, but catches himself on the car door. Just as he is recovering from such a thing --

\-- there's a light, delicate, almost unnoticeable pressure against Yaiba's cheek. A slightly wet sound becomes audible, reminiscent of the gentle pop of a candy removed from someone's mouth, and Yaiba's wrist is released only after that split-second-long sensation happens. He steps back a bit, stumbling back upright after that, his feet on the sidewalk and his head filled with questions.

The wetness and warmth lingers on his cheek for a bit longer, while the window of the car is rolled down. Shuzo pops his head out, grinning as the limousine switches shifts. He waves at Yaiba with all the enthusiasm he always had, and calls out his final goodbye while Yaiba is still trying to process the fact that Shuzo just-- _kissed_ him on the cheek.

"See you on White Day, Yaiba! ☆"

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you're curious as to the inspiration behind the "singles restaurant", [this site](http://en.rocketnews24.com/2015/09/24/korean-restaurant-just-for-singles-has-a-romantic-surprise-%E3%80%90video%E3%80%91/) has a video/article about it.
> 
> anyway, do you ever have an intense need to ship something not only rare as hell, but something you can't really justify, or even logically work out to be in-character? yeah, that's this one. :') single manly tear.
> 
> \-- it's not the 14th anymore even in my timezone, but idgaf at this point.


End file.
